El hijo del samurái
by Estrella Lunacharski
Summary: Kenji cumple los 15 años y decide ir a entrenar con el maestro Hiko, su padre no está muy de acuerdo pero igual le transmite un legado.


**El hijo del samurái**

Era un día caluroso de verano. En el pórtico de la casa se encontraba sentado Kenshin Himura , lucía bastante agitado y se secaba el sudor de la frente constantemente con un pañuelo. Lucía más viejo y sin su abundante cabello largo, era otro sin lugar a dudas.

Los años lo habían cambiado por completo. La cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda había desaparecido y en el lugar donde se vislumbraba la gruesa "X" ya sólo eran finas líneas. Eso se lo debía a su nueva familia indudablemente. Kaoru, su bella esposa, lo mimaba y lo cuidaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Estaba realmente agradecido con la vida por haberla puesto, amenazante con su espada de madera, aquella noche en donde lo confundió con Battousai el Destajador, aunque realmente no estuvo equivocada nunca al final.

No iba a negar que no hubieran problemas en su vida matrimonial, pero siempre habían encontrado una solución a ellos, aunque eso significara ceder para que ella fuese feliz. Pero a él no le importaba, con tal de ver cada día su sonrisa podría dejare golpear a conciencia todos los días.

Aunque de hecho, ya no se encontraba como un joven en sus épocas de destajador y ya no podía manejar la espada a su antojo. Pero ver que su retoño lo hacía con destreza lo llenó de orgullo, aunque no lo admitiera públicamente.

Lo que sí, se sintió desconsolado y derrotado cuando Kenji le mencionó que iba a ir a practicar el arte de la espada con su maestro Hiko. Había deseado tanto que eso jamás pasase, pero suponía que era el destino de su hijo y él lo iba a respetar porque esa era su elección. Y allí estaba, esperando que Kenji saliera con su morral para despedirlo formalmente y darle unos consejos de la vida, que creía que todo padre daba a su descendencia para sobrevivir al mundo. Claro, pensó, que también le daría consejos de cómo llevarse con su Shishou.

En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando su hijo salió e iba con el traje nuevo que le había hecho su madre con esmero. El chico lo miró y le hizo una reverencia. Himura le hizo señas para que se siente a su lado.

- _Kenji, hoy te vas a Kyoto. A decir verdad no estoy muy feliz con eso pero si me siento orgulloso de ti, porque ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho. Tienes 15 años, llevas la espada sin filo que es mi legado para ti…_

- _Padre lo siento mucho, pero quiero hacerlo. Sé que el maestro Hiko se pone huraño y tiene un carácter muy especial. Pero deseo aprender tu técnica, no para hacer justicia con mi propia mano. Sino, para tomar la espada como un camino, poder encontrar mi felicidad y vivir_ – replicó el muchacho con rapidez mirando a su padre con vehemencia a los ojos.

- _Lo entiendo y por eso, porque ya estás grande y vas al mundo solo, que te quiero dar unos consejos antes de irte_ – puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo –_ No soy el mejor ejemplo de padre y persona que puedas tener. Ya conoces mi pasado, estoy de verdad arrepentido y ya no he matado a nadie desde entonces. Por favor hijo, siempre ten en cuenta tu carácter. Eres un poco explosivo y eso está bien pero siempre piensa 10 veces antes de actuar. Eres dueño de lo que callas y esclavo de lo que dices y haces. _

_Vive de acuerdo a tus enseñanzas, la escuela Kamiya Kashin te enseño a proteger a la gente con tu espada, protégete a ti mismo también porque para poder proteger a los otros debes sobrevivir tu primero. Cuida a tus amigos, siempre di la verdad ante todo. No seas como yo, que le oculté muchas cosas de mi pasado a tu madre y a mis amigos. _

_Y cuando conozcas a alguien especial en tu vida, recuerda que el amor es como una rosa, es bella pero tiene espinas y te pueden lastimar. Pero igual siempre cuida a esa flor, y porque es tan frágil que un soplo de viento puede deshacer sus pétalos en un instante._

_Cuando te halles en una encrucijada y no sepas por dónde ir. Cierra tus ojos físicos y abre los del alma, ellos te guiarán por buen camino._

_Por sobre todo recuerda, que siempre tienes y tendrás un padre que no importa que tan mal te vaya, siempre te amará y tendrá los brazos abiertos para ti. Recuerda ser quien eres siempre._

Al terminar de decir todo esto, Kenshin, atrajo a su hijo cerca de él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Kenji se quedó estático, con los brazos extendidos no sabiendo si corresponder al abrazo, pero al final lo hizo y comenzó a llorar.

-T_e extrañaré mucho papá. Prometo seguir tus consejos_ – dijo entre mocos sobre su hombro. Se soltaron y se miraron a los ojos ambos sonriendo, tan iguales pero tan distintos a la vez.

El muchacho se levantó entonces, tomó su morral y se encaminó hacia la salida. Cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

_ -Toma_ – le lanzó una botella de sake –_ Es para el maestro Hiko, no te la tomes tú. Y recuerda, haz todo lo que te diga el maestro y quéjate lo más que puedas._

Kenji la atrapó, asintió levemente y se marchó dejando atrás su hogar para comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida. Al desaparecer de la vista de su padre, Kaoru apareció detrás de Kenshin y lo abrazó. Le besó en ambas mejillas y el hombre agarró sus brazos depositando suaves besos en ellos.

-_Lo voy a echar de menos, anata _– le dijo ella al oído – _no quise despedirme por quinta vez de él porque sabía que necesitaba su momento contigo._

_ -No te preocupes, él volverá y yo sé que iremos a visitar el Aoyia __con la sola excusa de ver a nuestro hijo_ – le dijo cerrando los ojos – _Me cuesta creer que han pasado 15 años de una pacífica y tranquila vida a tu lado. No puedo estar más agradecido a la vida por eso. Me diste todo lo que una vez dejé de soñar, Kaoru._

Ella como respuesta, posó su cabeza en su hombro y sonrió con esa sonrisa que había hecho al vagabundo Battousai Himura quedarse en aquel dojo. Entonces, ambos miraron a la salida donde la silueta de Kenji ya era nada más un punto rojo lejano, mientras el viento lozano les acariciaba la cara.

* * *

**Notas:** Hola, soy Estrella y esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Rurouni Kenshin, que desde que era una niña pequeña fue mi anime favorito. No he visto muchos fics que hablen sobre Kenshin y Kenji en una relación padre – hijo y decidí empezar por ese punto, además que pensé en una continuación más bien del manga, no de los ovas. Les agradezco a todos los que se pasaron por aquí y leyeron este pequeño escrito. Saludos.


End file.
